1. Field of the Invention
apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to a projection display for displaying color images by modulating a plurality of single color lights to correspond to image information and projecting the lights onto a screen, and more particularly, to a projection display adopting a line type light modulator.
2. Description of the Related Art
A projection display includes a light modulator which modulates light corresponding to image information, and an illuminating unit for illuminating the modulated light. A conventional projection display utilizes a two-dimensional light modulator such as a liquid crystal panel or a digital micromirror device (DMD). The illuminating unit irradiates red light, green light, and blue light sequentially. The red, green, and blue light is modulated by the two-dimensional light modulator, and then projected onto a screen.
The illuminating unit of a conventional projection display includes a light source, which irradiates white light, and a color separation unit, such as a color wheel, for separating the white light into red, green, and blue light. A large light source such as a metal halide lamp or an ultra high pressure mercury lamp is used as the light source. Therefore, the size of the illuminating unit is very large, which is disadvantageous and limits an ability to make the projection display small. In addition, since the red, green, and blue light is separated from the white light and irradiated to the light modulator, the light utility efficiency is low.